gleefandomcom-20200222-history
My Life Would Suck Without You
My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson is featured in Sectionals, the thirteenth episode of Season One. It was originally sung by Kelly Clarkson, on her album All I Ever Wanted. It is sung by all of New Directions, and Rachel and Finn have solos. Though not as loud as on the show, Finn's voice can be heard on the studio version during his solo with Rachel. Tina also has a solo in the album version. The song is performed for Mr Schuester at the end of the episode. During this song, Will realizes how close he is to Emma, who has decided to resign as the guidance counselor. He rushes down the hallway and finds her about to leave. Will and Emma kiss for the first time as the song comes to an end. Lyrics Rachel: Guess this means you're sorry You're standing at my door Guess this means you take back All you said before Like how much you wanted, anyone but me Said you'd never come back But here you are again Rachel and New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me and honestly My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you Rachel: Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight Rachel and Finn: I know that I've got issues But you're pretty messed up too Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you Rachel and New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you. Tina: Being with you Is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you Tina and Rachel: But I can't let you go Rachel and New Directions: La la la la la la, La la la la la La la la la la la, La la la la la la Rachel and New Directions: 'Cause we belong together now, yeah (Rachel: Now Yeah) Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly My life (Rachel: my life) would suck (Rachel: would suck) without you 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here (Rachel: somehow), yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (Rachel: my life) would suck (Rachel: would suck) without Rachel: You Reception Raymund Flandez, of the Wall Street Journal, deemed the final performance of My Life Would Suck Without You the episode's "most genius number," calling it "a clever bit, and one that captures how special these kids are." James Poniewozik of Time felt that the choreography culled from previous routines was "a brilliant way of taking us back through the season, reminding fans not only what we see in Glee, but what these desperate kids have come to see in each other." Charts Trivia *This is the first of three Kelly Clarkson songs to be featured on Glee, followed by What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) and Cry – both in Season 3. *This song was sung in the third episode of the second season of The Glee Project, Vulnerability. *Throughout this performance numerous dance moves are performed which were performed in previous episodes. Examples include: Quinn, Santana and Brittany performing their dance routine from I Say a Little Prayer from Showmance, and Kurt performing his dance routine to Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) from Preggers. *In Kelly Clarkson's version, the second verse starts "Baby, I was stupid" but in the Glee version they instead started with Maybe. Gallery Suckwithoutyou.png glee-mylifewouldsuck1.jpg IKAGMLWSWY.jpg MLWSWY.jpg my-life-would-suck-without-you-glee.jpg NDMyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.jpg WillRunning.jpg CloseupWillEmmaKiss.jpg WillNEmmaKissG13.jpg GLEECoverMyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYou.jpg MyLifeWouldSuckWithoutYouNewDirections.png 1x13-Sectionals-rachel-and-puck-9432694-1280-720.jpg S01E13 - 04 - My Life Would Suck Without You - 04.jpg tumblr_m2wp7wLOfk1qdj1gmo1_500.png imagesCADXEJR4.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left|My Life Would Suck Without You (Extended Version) Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One